


Миры, где живы мертвецы

by Herber_baby17



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, Yuletide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они продолжали скрываться в течение 19 дней, но даже на таком расстоянии существовала цивилизация.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миры, где живы мертвецы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [foundwanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundwanders/pseuds/foundwanders). Log in to view. 



Эдди просыпается от холода, тонкое одеяло едва достает до края кровати, и обнаруживает Роланда, который чистит свое оружие. Свет свободно льется в не зашторенное окно, ослепительно белый из-за холодного зимнего солнца. Он отражается в металле Роландова оружия и светит прямо в глаза Эдди, поэтому он поднимает руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза. Он знает, что Роланд следит за ним боковым зрением, но не повернется, пока Эдди не заговорит.

\- Утро, -  произносит он. Роланд лишь ухмыляется и смотрит на сидящего Эдди. У кровати нет изголовья, так что Эдди просто прислоняется к деревянной стене позади него, увешанной плакатами, и смотрит на Роланда. У него темные круги под голубыми глазами, что значит, Роланд спал не так много прошлой ночью. Он всегда мало спит. Затем, Роланд смотрит в сторону, возвращается к чистке оружия.  Ловкими руками собирается все обратно и прячет в кобуре.

\- Думаю, что слышал шум ночью, - говорит ему Эдди. – Надеюсь, кто бы это ни был, он все еще жив. Мне не очень-то нравиться отстреливать эти проклятые трупы.

Роланд снова издает недовольный звук. Эдди знает, что по мнению Роланда, любой кто появляется в зоне видимости, независимо от того дышит ли он или нет, должны быть расстреляны. Но еще он думает, что они не знают наверняка как и когда Ка распахнет перед ними свою дверь. До сих пор пока никто из выживших не показывался на горизонте.

А еще тут есть кот, который живет в сарае и чаще попадается на глаза утром, прижимаясь к ногам Эдди и выпрашивая еду, пока он занят приготовлением завтрака. Он дружелюбный, дружелюбней, чем большинство облезлых котов, с которыми он когда-либо сталкивался, когда ходил с Генри. Именно поэтому он кормит его. Иногда он напоминает ему Ыша, как тот смотрит на него – с надеждой в ярких глазах, но Эдди старается не думать об этом много.

Он жарит пару яиц и варит кофе с осадком на древней кофеварке, смотрит в окно и ставит тарелки и кружки на стол. За окном нет признаков движения, живых или мертвых, но это еще ничего не значит. Последний раз, когда на них напали, они никого не видели, пока Роланду чуть не оторвали руку. Повезло, что потерял только пару пальцев, - сказал ему тогда Эдди. Но Роланд определенно не относился к тому типу людей, которые придерживались светлой стороны жизни.

Роланд не заходил на кухню, пока его кофе не стал теплым, а яйца не застыли в резиновую массу на тарелке. Но он, кажется, даже не заметил этого, прожевывая яичницу и запивая ее остывающим кофе.

\- Так какие планы на сегодня, босс? – спрашивает Эдди. Роланд снова откусывает кусок, прежде чем ответить.

Роланд говорит:

\- Мы могли бы найти ближайшую ферму к вечеру, если у нас получится избегать мертвых.

Эдди смотрит вдаль, там, где виднеется туманный контур фермы, вопрос только в расстоянии.

\- Роланд, - говорит он медленно, - Мы делали это почти каждый день в течение трех недель, но каждый раз нас отбрасывали обратно эти гребанные зомби. Что если мы не справимся?

\- Нам не впервой, - отвечает Роланд.

Нет смысла спорить, Эдди пытался последние восемнадцать дней или около того. Так что он просто собирает все, что ему нужно и после завтрака следует за Роландом в поле.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (последний диалог Эдди и Роланда взят из седьмой книги)


End file.
